


You Can Tell Me Anything

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x16, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Slash, Spoilers, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Nate didn’t miss a beat as he watched the sad look in Ray’s eyes.





	You Can Tell Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just what I wished would have happened after the season finale.

The Legends and assorted guests were celebrating. The Waverider as abuzz with joy. Gideon played music, Behrad and Sara prepared the food, Mick and Charlie made sure the alcohol was flowing and the gang ate, drank and recanted their various struggles against Neron.

Nate didn’t miss a beat as he watched the sad look in Ray’s eyes. The big-hearted goof made sure the infirmary was Nate’s first stop when they got back on ship from Heyworld. He made the AI run tests to make sure Nate suffered no lasting damage to his throat or spine, bugging Nate with a million apologies as the scans ran. Still even with the all clear from Gideon, Ray held back, something hidden beneath the smile he sported.

The bulk of the pizza was gone and Mick was grumbling about still being hungry when Nate realized Ray had skipped out of the party. Nora, Gary and John were deep in discussions about how to remove Nora’s curse and the others were all settled, chatting among themselves.

Nate seized his opportunity to go looking for Ray. The lab empty, Nate knew the only other place he’d find the scientist. There was no answer after Nate knocked on the door to Ray’s room. He didn’t let that stop him as he entered. “Hey big guy, didn’t think I’d notice you walking out?” Nate tried to keep it light-hearted.

“Nate,” Ray was clearly startled by the appearance of someone else. “Sorry, just lost in my own head.”

Frowning, Nate walked towards the other man. Ray’s eyes were red, his face sadder than before. “Have you been crying?” There was no mockery in his tone, only concern.

“I’m fine,” Ray mumbled, rubbing his eyes in case there were any traces of stray tears. 

“Come on man we won,” Nate gripped Ray’s shoulder in support. “You should be happy to be back in your body.”

“I am, believe me,” Ray started. “It’s just…” he paused as if unsure what to say.

“Just what?” Nate pushed. “Come on Ray it’s me buddy. I died for you, so you know you can tell me anything.”

“That’s just it,” Ray’s breath hitched. “You died, for me, I…” Ray stopped again, his gaze now on his right hand. “I killed you.”

“No Raymond,” Nate knew he had to shut that line of thinking down fast. “Neron killed me,” he grabbed Ray’s hand and placed it on his throat. “See you don’t have an evil bone in your body,” Ray’s grip was feather light as his hand lay wrapped around Nate’s throat.

Another tear slid down Ray’s face. “Still I-”

“Went to hell for me?” Nate cut in. “Yeah that’s right I know all about the deal with made with Neron, sending your soul to hell in order to keep me safe.”

“I couldn’t let him kill you,” Ray managed a weak smile.

“And I’d let him kill me a thousand times if it meant I could save you,” Nate objected. “The world needs Ray Palmer in it.”

“My world needs Nate Heywood,” Ray admitted, his words a mere whisper but a confession none the less.

“Well good thing for you,” Nate met his gaze, their faces inches apart, “Now that I’m back I don’t plan on leaving you ever again. I love you and your big ass stubborn heart way too damn much.”

Overcome with emotion, Ray leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was heated, Ray moved his hand from Nate’s throat slowly down his chest, before wrapping his arm around Nate’s waist to pull him closer. 

Seconds went by before they pulled apart for air, their foreheads touching. 

“What about Nora?” Nate panted. 

“After everything that happened; Neron, going to hell, losing you, I realized who I really want to be with,” Ray proclaimed.

Nate didn’t respond, instead he pulled Ray back into another kiss, this time the two men tried to capture years’ worth of feelings in one embrace.


End file.
